best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Wash Your Face In My Sink" by Dream Warriors
Wash Your Face In My Sink is a song by Canadian rap duo Dream Warriors. The song is from their album And Now The Legacy Begins. Lyrics You wash your face in my sink In my sink You wash your face in my sink In my sink (sink) You wash your face in my sink In my sink (sink) You wash your face in my sink Simplicity with synchronicity make a mind meld Revealed if possible like a walk in a mind field Sadly, you get up to bat and take a swing thing Should I Shouldn't I try? Too late You sunk into the sink that I wash my face You wash your face in my sink In my sink Tougher That's what I'm getting I'm getting rougher And you beat me? Suffer The attempt of an attempt well tried Well your side tried But my side will never be denied 'Cause I'm swinging it stinging neglection With an injection of truth I've come to untwist the twisted youth How does it feel now that I've got you all to think? Yeah, and wash your face in my sink You wash your face in my sink Here I go I here I go I here I go again I have a little place to send a little false friend Who tried to mess me up with little negative thoughts A little negative taught Me to never ever leave my fame into the hands of incompetence That makes sense So now I change the tune for the tune allows changes For you to take a breath while your brain rearranges What I just spoke into a language called speech You try to catch it but you just can't reach For you leave a ring around the basin When you wash your face in In my sink You wash your face in my sink Now the basin is clean to the gleam of the eye You constantly lie "when dove's cry" Out that you are not about what you say The image of the field you reveal and portray For never ever will I fall fall to the effects of bandwagonism So please listen Up not down For down is the devil So roll like a boulder and not like a pebble You roll like a rock, you roll like a rebel For this is pure pain Pick ax and a shovel Hear no command Hear just warning If you wake up in the morning And wash your face in my sink You wash your face in my sink Swing on the grounds of the play ground The wire to the amp to improve the sound I mean give me an M-I-see that is clean And witness the warriors of the dream For the bigger the orange Is the bigger the peel Thieves who steal Get a wheel for real A spin to infin or until I give a pardon Me, I never promised you a rose garden Or nourishment just punishment for a fink Who thinks he can wash his face in our sink You wash your face in my sink Open up the door Step across the wet floor You can make it You can tape it This rhyme forevermore Peer into the drain as the water goes down Why do you frown is the end of the sound But bring back the rhyme For the rhyme is evaporated And all of the sucker MCs To the Jones is saying They would They could They think But never ever never dare try To wash their face in my sink Why it Rocks # The story is funny. # Classic 90s beat. # The saxophone parts are the best part of the instrumental. # The rapping is good. # Good cover art. Category:Hip hop Category:Hidden Gems Category:1990s